TheSurvivalGames
by calebdoesfanfiction
Summary: A story about exitment,adventure,thrills. One day Mitch and the other SG pros woke up. It was a hot day. A good day for survival Games. Mitch got ready. They didnt announce the sg yet. But Mitch knew they were and wasnt he right. The top 6 was in it. 1st Mitch. 2nd Sky. 3rd Caleb. 4th Deadlox. 5th Jerome. 6th Zek. Whoever wins gets 10 automatic wins. Who will win? No one knows.
1. The Announcement

Hey guys! CalebDoesMinecraft78 here! Im new on fanfiction. Well, i dont really care about that though. If your reading this then i would like to thank you for taking the time to read this. Well this is the first chapter of my story. Hope you like it.

CHAPTER 1 Anouncement ==========================================================

It was a hot day on July the 10th 2013. Very hot indeed!  
It was such a great day for Survival Games. Mitch was getting ready for the next Game. He knew they would do one on a day like this. He was ready for one to start. He is the champion at Survival Games. He has won 56 times in a row. A world record. But there was a new man in town. Why he was the one, the only, SkyDoesMinecraft or, in a shorter name, Sky. He has won 55 times in a row. And he was ready to beat this ,so called, Mitch. Thats how he would become the champion. By winning one more. There was also a pro by the name Deadlox, who has won 43. There were many pros like, well, let me name them all. Mitch 56, Sky 55,Caleb 53,Deadlox 45,Jerome 42 , and Zek 38. Thats not all of the pros but it is the top 6. And whoever wins this game will automatically get 10 wins. So if you had 46 and you won, you would be at 56 winning games. Caleb was also serious about this game, becuase if he were to win this game, he would automatically be the champion. All of the pros were serious to win. And about in the middle of the day , Mitch was right. The newspeople announced live on tv. Survival Games tryouts are today. 100 tryouts are availible. Mitch, Sky, Caleb, Deadlox , Jerome,and Zek rushed over their very quickly. And so the games began.  
=======================================================

I hope you liked this chapter one and i will see you on chapter two. While you are waiting, check out my youtube channel. /CalebDoesMinecraft78

1st Mitch- /BajanCanadian -56

2nd Sky- /SkyDoesMinecraft -55

3rd Caleb[ME]- /CalebDoesMinecraft78 -53

4th Deadlox- /deadloxMC -45

5th Jerome- /ASFJerome -42

6th Zek- /ZexyZek -38


	2. Tryouts

Chapter 2 The Tryouts

When Mitch,Sky,Caleb,Deadlox,Jerome, and Zek were running to the Survival Games Tryouts, their was a lot of traffic. By traffic i meen lots of people trying out and walking there. While they were running there they stopped for a hotdog. They ate for about 20 minutes and only 43 SG spots were tooken. They were running as fast as they could. Lots of people stopped them because they wanted their autograph. Sky them got a phone call. It was from Dawnables ,his exgirlfriend. He answered it. "Hello." he said. "Hi, watcha up to?" dawn said. "I'm running to the SG tryouts with the rest of the top 6." "Oh. Theres another SG game already?" "Yup. They announced on live tv this afternoon." "Oh. I need to pay attention to the news more. Well, make sure to be careful Sky." "Ok. Bye." "Oh wait dont go yet. I have something to tell you. Im sorry for what i did when we were a couple. I never meant to. Im so sorry. Please forgive me." "I , anything else." "Hmmm,yes! I would basically like to say that. Would you like to date again? I know that what i did to you was the stupidest mistake i've ever made, and i wont do it again. But, just, please date me again. So will you?" Sky then thinks. "Yes! I will! Ok i got to go now babe. Bye" "Bye honey!" Sky hangs up. "Who was that?" Caleb says. "Dawn."Sky said. "Why'd she call you?" Caleb said "Mind your own business and get back to running." Sky said. They kept on running to the SG tryouts. They made it! They were far in line but they made it! Once it came up to their turn, there were already 94 people that triedout. After Mitch,Sky,Caleb,Deadlox,Jerome,and Zek got in, there were no more spots left. "Attention!" The news people said. "Everybody in the sg tryouts line. There are no more spots left. Go back to homes immediantly. Everybody that is triedout. Come with me." They walked inside. "I will announce the names that go in certain rooms. Please wait paciently." After a long list of people they finally came to the pros. "Mitch,Sky,Caleb,Deadlox,Jerome,Zek. Here is your key to room 12." "Thank you sir." Sky said. Sky took the keys, went to room 12,unlocked the door, then went inside. It was a long day ahead of them.

I hope you liked my Chapter2 and i will see you in Chapter3. While your waiting, go to my youtube.

/CalebDoesMinecraft78 


	3. Getting Ready

Chapter 3 Getting Ready

Caleb's POV

We were our room. Just a normal day before Survival Games Starts. We were having a good time. We were eating cake,steak,bacon,and pumpkinpie. We were basically Getting ready for The Survival Games. We practiced grabbing stuff out of the chests,ninja skills,stealthyness,fastness,and sword skills. We got to go places to, we got to go to a football for free against Villager University and Villager State University. Yeah thats right,we were at the bedlam game. VU at #1 and VSU at #9. In the big 12,VU was #1 and VSU was #17. The game was great! We were rooting for Villager University. They ended up winning. 78 to 3. It was an extremely good the Survival Games is a good , I hope car insurance counts as life insurance in some cases, because i have Gieco. Hey! Thats a coincidence. I just walked past a Gieco sign. Of course like any other Gieco sign it said, "Gieco.15 minutes can save you 15 percent on car insurance." The day all started like this... "Good morning." I said. "Good Morning!" Said the others. "Where do ya'll want to go?" I said. "I know!" Shouted Jerome. We can go to that football game against Villager University and Villager State University. I heard that everybody thinks Villager University is going to win. Well, because VU is at #1 rank and VSU is at #9." "We dont even have tickets." I said. "Yes we do." Jerome said. "Remember, we got them for free, because we tryed out for the Survival Games." "Oh yeah. Now i lets go get our game on." It was a good game against VU and VSU. In fact it was the Bedlam Game. We were cheering for VU. And they won 78 to 3. It was a very good game. After the game it was about 6 o'clock in the afternoon. So we went to BJ's to eat supper. We all got steak. We got a 50% discount by showing them our SG ID. After our steak we enjoyed a nice,fresh,soft Pizookie. Its an Oreo Cookie with a dip of icecream on top. We ended up paying $60 instead of the real price which was $120. Im glad we are in SG. After the BJs trip it was 8 o'clock at night. We decided to go to bed, and wait for The Survival Games. 


	4. Day 1 Off to a Good Start

Chapter 4 Day 1 Off to a Good Start

Mitch's POV

I was at the center of course, like any other SG pro at the beginning of a match. With all of my friends, like, Sky,Caleb,Deadlox,Jerome,and Zek. And then, it happened. We started. I rushed for the chest. I ended up getting stuff from 2 chests. I got the following items,Golden Sword, Iron Sword, Steak,XP Bottle,Potion of regeneration, iron pants,iron helmet,diamond boots, and diamand chestplate. Yeah thats right. I was off to a good start. Me and my friends formed a team. We found eachother at this tall building downtown. Then we rushed towards spawn and camped out. Its like we owned that spawn. Its like it was the son i never had. Ok,lets stop talking about the spawn. We were guarding spawn like it was a vault of gold. We met a couple of nonteam people. All of us killed about 8 people out of the 100 people that got in. Yeah i know what your thinking. Dang, thats a ton of people. After we killed all of those people it was night. About 20 Minecraft minutes later after night started, the chests respawned, and we took all the useful items like,swords,arrows,bows,sticks,food,gems,and even cobwebs. We were surely off to a good start. 


	5. Day 2 Killing Spree

Chapter 5 Day 2 Killing Spree

Sky's POV

Today we went on a killing spree. There were 90 people left in the Game. We went on a killing spree and killed about 9 people. The first person that we killed was EPICPancake. He was a big noob. He only had a wooden sword and leather boots. I killed that guy. Caleb killed a guy named iwopop. He had full leather armor,a stone sword,and 5 apples. Then Caleb killed the three of iwop's teammates.  
BerryBlossem,Endergirl9988,and SomeIdiot2783. They all had the same thing as iwop. Mitch killed a guy named had full leather armor besides an iron chestplate,an iron sword,and three killed someone named ASFGirl who was also a noob. She had nothing in her killed someone named Skylox, a guy with diamond armor and an iron sword. We still killed him. Zek killed another noob named xDxDxDxD. He had nothing. The SG servers messed up because there was a crap load of Malware in the system. There were types like, Tracking Cookies,Adware,Keyloggers,Browser Hijackers, Viruses, Dialers, Trojans, Worms, Spyware, and Spam. They ended up getting rid of it. We were all ok though. It was a tough night through. We killed a bunch of people though. At least one good thing happened. I have a feeling someone's gonna get killed. What am i talking about no one's gonna get killed. Well i better not say that. I might jinx myself. After the day, there were 80 people left. 


	6. Day 3 Zeks Gone

Chapter 6: Zek's Gone

Jerome's POV

Ok,today started out as a normal day,until Zek died. Heres the story. We were out in the woods,on a killing spree. We were walking,hoping to get a kill. Then we saw a guy. His nametag said Malware. I was like, "I hope he knows what Malware is,because his name is too inapropreate." We killed him. He was hard to defeat though. He was like a hacker or something. He had diamond armor,a diamond sword,and it seemed like he had unlimited steak. But yet we still killed him. We were camping out at spawn for a while. Then the chests restocked. We got lots of loot. No one else went to spawn. It was awesome. Like a furry bacca myself, i had to eat something. I ate about 10 steaks. It was delish. Me, Sky, and Zek went to a tall castle like building close to the edge of the map. It had some chests in it to. We were planning to go to the other side torwards the tower. The tower has lots of loot. We headed towards the tower. It was a long journey. We met up with the guys back at the center. We headed towards spawn. The entire gang. Me,Sky,Caleb,Mitch,Deadlox,and Zek. We passed a couple of buildings, until we found the tower. We headed for the chests. There was nothing in there. And then, we looked behind us,there was a team of three against us six. We fought and we fought until all of them died. Except, we never thought that one of us would die. Then,all of the sudden, Zek gets killed. I was frozen. I thought that if he died, the rest of us would die as well. But we didnt. We kept hitting them. All of the sudden, they run away. I think its because their health was running low. The rest of us headed towards spawn. The only one we were missing was Zek. He was gone forever. We went to planned for revenge the next day. 


	7. Day 4 Revenge

Chapter 7 Day 4 Revenge

Intro

Hey guys before you get started, I am truely sorry that I havent been posting in a while. So I hope you enjoy chapter 7.  
=====================================================

Caleb's POV

Ok. As you remember from yesterday, Zek died. So today, we were off to get revenge. There were 79 people left,5 people on our team,and 3 people on the other's team. We went to the tower by the edge of the arena. We couldn't find them. At the tower Jerome almost falls off, but I pull him up, and save his life. We find a guy named HuskyMudKipper. I was alone at that time. He had an invisibility potion. He had a chain chestplate, and a golden axe. He snuck up behind me. I didnt have my weapon out. I thought I was going to die, but I didn't. I quickly turned around, and pushed him to the ground. He threw the axe toward me,up in the air. I jumped up, grabbed the axe, then sliced the axe right through his stomach. He died. The rest of my team (Mitch, Sky, Deadlox, and Jerome) messaged me through the chat these exact words. "Come to spawn,I found the people." I went straight to spawn, and saw the people. I said, "Lets get them." We fought and we fought,and they still didn't die. So my team told me to plan a sneek attack. I did. I shot three arrows up in the air, and the enemies didn't expect them. The arrows flew through the air like never before, and they landed straight on the other team's heads,and they died. We got our revenge. My team congratulated me. It was the best day we went to one of the towers and took a rest. We woke up the next day, and... (TO BE CONTINUED)


	8. Day 5 Epic Save

Chapter 8: Day 5 Epic Save

Mitch's POV

Ok today started as a normal day. We were walking towards the tower. Just me and Jerome. There was 75 people left. Once we got to the tower, there was a team of 5 on top. Jerome went up there. The team leader grabbed Jerome and fought him. Jerome fell off of the tower and held on. The team leader was about to push Jerome off. Jerome threw me Old Betty (His Diamond Axe) and I threw it in the leader's face,and then he died. The team was mad. It was war! I climbed up to the tower. Jerome climbed up too. I grabbed the axe and smashed it threw one of the team member's face. He fell to the ground. The others,beside one, ran for their lives. The other stole my axe then jumped off of the tower. He threw the axe towards my face. I jumped for the axe. I grabbed it,and then I threw it back. He died. Then we shot all of the other team members. Once we got back to spawn,the rest of out team was there. We told them all about our day, and they told us about their's. Once they found out that we killed 5 people and they killed 1, they were embarassed. We then rested until day time.

====================================================  
Sorry if this chapter is too short. D; -Caleb


	9. Day 6 Evenge Me Brother

Chapter 9 Evenge Me Brother

Sorry i havent been posting new chapters in a while. I blocked out the bad words.

Caleb's POV

There were 69 people left in the game. We woke up. Then we noticed, deadlox isn't here. We checked all around spawn. Still wasn't here. We were worried. We checked everywhere. We ended up killing 9 people during our search. Then we found deadlox. He was laying on the ground. We spoke his last words to me. "Evenge me brother." Then it happened. He died before my very eyes. The only people who were left were me, Mitch, Sky, and Jerome. We then heard a noise. We heard foot steps near us. I grabbed Jerome's axe. He let me have it. Then we heard words. Then we saw a team of 2. "You will die now." ,One of the team members said. "Back up. I got this." I said to my team. "I have to evenge my brother." "Evenge your brother. Ha! That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day!" "Shut up you raw sack of s***y beans." "Your words are tough but my fists are stronger. And by the way. I killed your lowsy brother you dimwitted, foolish, b****! Haha! Who's laughing now." "D***ed d****bag." "Idiot" "Dimwit" "F***ed fool." "Sack of s***!" "Oh it's on." "Of course it is." I grabbed ahold of the axe. And swung right through one of their team mates stomach. "1 down, 1 to go." I said to myself. I tried swinging my axe to the other guy. He took the axe right out of my hands. I went straight to the castle. Climbed to the top. He chased me up. Once he got up, I had my bow out ready to shoot him. I shot him. He was dead. I grabbed the axe back, and said, "I evenged your soul, brother." We all went back to spawn with 57 people left in all, this game is getting more stressing then ever. We went to bed and waited for the next day. I heard I sound. I woke up the rest of my team mates. Jerome wasn't there. I was worried again. I went to go see what it was. It was Jerome digging through the apple tree. He got one and then ate it. "Hey guys." Jerome said. We all just ignored those words and went back to bed. Including Jerome. With 57 people left, anything could happen.  
We started counting the seconds for no exact reason. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, and beyond. I don't no why we did that. We gpt bored or something. It seemed like we were all still worried about deadlox. Then the chests respawned. It was weird. They usually don't spawn at night. We got the loot. There was a diamond sword, two diamond axes, three diamond chestplates, seven diamond boots, two diamond helmets, one iron sword, ten iron ingots, 54 arrows, three bows, 1 cobweb, I could go on and on with items, but i decided not to. There's not enough time. Then we finally, for real, went to bed and waited for the next day to start. We dreamed of things that we have never had dreams about before. We dreamed about our death, anvils falling from the sky, and even lava burning up our souls. But the worst dream of all was being murdered by Herobrine. And we all waited, and waited, for the next day to start.


End file.
